Not a Chance
by Gaaraslovexp
Summary: Gaara and Sakura. Woo. Gaara has some lung problems. Summary sux. Just R&R please. GaaraXSakura, NarutoXHinata, ShikaXTemari. srry i changedthe title. there were too many called that.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER NOTICE: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the show.**

Shikamaru leaned against his windowsill and stared at the past Hokages' faces imbedded into the mountain. He lifted his head to look at the building clouds in the sky.

"This is such a drag. After Tsunada-sama gives me a mission, then I get appointed as an academe instructor, I get held off a mission JUST because I need to help the children?"

Thunder started to rumble from the distance. 'Guess I better get washed up so that monster of a woman doesn't make such a big deal. This is so troublesome.'

Shikamaru lazily pushed himself off the wall with the slightest effort. 'Hm, my body won't move.' His arms dropped to his sides as he decided to cooperate.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Hmph, great, now she's being stubborn."

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! GET OVER HERE!" This brought a laugh from him. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"

When he got to the table, he stared at his father. His father finally caught notice. "What?"

"Why did you have to marry such a troublesome woman?"

"To cook, clean, and because I loved her."

Shikamaru smirked at the last exclamation. "Love? What good comes of love?"

* * *

Temari flipped the eggs that were on the pan.

"GAARA-SAMA! KANKURO-SAN! GET UP!" A cold voice replied behind her.

"I don't sleep."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Gaara-sama, I forgot." Gaara left with a bitter glare on his face and a loud slam of the door.

Kankuro came in, looking tired. "Did you already insult him out the door?"  
"Just shut-up, Kankuro-san. It was a mistake that he made. 'Get up' doesn't necessarily mean 'Wake up'".

"Then WHY did you apologize?"

Temari realized her stupid mistake and shoved his plate in his arms. "Just eat."

"Um, by the way, last night, Gaara-sama came in my room to say that he had a mission ready for you. Just you. You need to stop by his office."

"Whatever." Temari muttered.

"Your-welcome!" Kankuro replied as she slammed the door.

"Well, they have one thing in common, slamming the door."

* * *

Sakura walked down the muddy street. She twirled her umbrella and imagined how nice it would be tomorrow. "Ahh…Flowers everywhere after a good storm." She giggled. 'I'm having childish daydreams'. She started to hum her favorite song.

"COME ON GAI-SENSEI! LET YOUR SPRING-TIME YOUTHFULLNESS SHOUT OUT!"

Sakura stopped. 'That HAD to be Lee-san.'

"Sakura-san! How are you on this gorgeous day? You look like a cherry-blossom!" Sakura nearly gagged. 'Ugh, could his complements get any more cheesier?'

"But, Lee-san, It's raining!" Sakura shouted back. She chuckled. He zipped past her, jogging on his hands. Gai-sensei trailed behind him, panting. "Maybe-I trained him-to much." He commented passing her.

"Come on Gai-sensei, Lee-san always pushes it!" she said giggling. "GAI-SENSEI! LET US SPREAD OUR YOUTH THROUGHTOUT THE VILLAGE!"

Sakura laughed some more and watched them speed off.

* * *

Gaara stared at the sand spreading across the landscape. 'All this is yours now…'

"Gaara-sama, your sister is here to receive her mission." Said a frightened-looking sand-ninja. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Get that pathetic look off you face and send her in."

"Y-yes sir!" he ran out. Gaara despised that look on people's faces when they were around him. The door creaked open.

"Gaara-sama, you really should get this place cleaned up." Said his sister, Temari. She looked around with a disgusted look on her face. Then she looked at him. She made a face. "Shouldn't you be in your KazeKage uniform?"

He just glared. "Oookay!" Temari said.

"Temari. I have a mission for you. Go to Kohona and get-" he twitched. "-Shikamaru-san and a med-ninja, with a low level of experience." He knew Shikamaru and Temari had a 'thing' for each other. He saw it on their faces when they last left Kohona.

Temari's face lit up. "R-really?" she squeaked. "Yes. Now go." Temari skipped out the door. 'I never want to see her do that again.'


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE: **If I owned Naruto, I'd be filthy rich. I'm broke.

Shikamaru kicked his heels against the muddy road under him. He just got back from the academy, excusing the kids from class. Tsunade-sama had ordered him to her office. 'Maybe she'll finally give me a mission.' Shikamaru thought with interest. "Maybe it's to find Naruto and the others and hel-" Shikamaru stopped and shot his head up. He felt himself move from the middle of the street to the back of a very small and dark ally. He thought quickly. 'A sand shinobi in Kohona? This has to be trouble, unless Tsunade-sama ordered it.' He remembered the last time she ordered one to come help. A picture of Temari popped up in his mind. Shikamaru smirked. "Well, now that I think of it, it _is _her presence." Shikamaru stepped out of the ally-way and transported himself to outside the Hokages office.

"So, your brother made KazeKage?" asked Tsunade-sama with a bitter tone.

"Yes, and so far he's doing very well." Shikamaru's body went numb. 'G-gaara-san is KAZEKAGE?! When did this happen? Well, I guess now it's Gaara-_sama_.'

"Shikamaru-san?" Shikamaru spun around. Sakura stood behind him with a load of books in her hand and a curious expression on her face.

* * *

Temari heard Sakura say his name. Her body went stiff. He must have been outside listening. The door opened.

"Tsunade-sama, I have the books! And, you called on me?" Sakura burst in with a smile on her face. Shikamaru walked in behind her with his hands in his pockets with that same expression he always had. Temari turned and gained control of herself. Shikamaru noticed her movement and looked her way. She smiled and waved.

"So, crybaby, you finally came!" Temari called him a crybaby because he was upset and cried when he told himself he would never fail a mission again.

Shikamaru smirked.

"My, and I thought you would be over that."

Temari turned around and faced Tsunade-sama. "Please, the KazeKage doesn't have much patience. We will be leaving immediately." She turned to Sakura and Shikamaru. "You two, go pack enough supplies to last you for a month. It will be a long trip, and there is no time to lose."

* * *

Sakura stared blankly at Temari. 'There is already a new KazeKage? I wonder who it is…?'

"Um, Temari-san, who is the new KazeKage?"

"My brother, Gaara-sama." The books in Sakura's hands slipped onto the floor. "WHAT?!" Sakura screeched. Sakura covered her mouth. 'That was rude,' she thought to herself.

Temari glared through squinted eyes. "I-I mean," Sakura made a reasonable excuse fast. "I-isn't he a bit, you know, _young_?" Sakura sighed in relieve. The reason she really screamed was because he had a extremely deadly demon inside of him that made him insane, cold, hatful, and basically psychotic. He almost killed her.

"That's not the reason you screamed like a brat. Yes, he is young, but that doesn't prove anything. If you have not noticed, he stopped a deadly ninja from the Sound Tribe. One that was under the orders of your old friend. Orochimaru. He helped that Lee-san boy defeat him. He's gotten over his past." Sakura wanted to punch her for saying HIS name. He was the one that took Sasuke, put him under that spell. She hated him. 'Sasuke-kun…'

"Go. Get ready." Sakura glared at Temari and stomped out of the office.

* * *

**A few days later**

…

Gaara sat with his hands folded in front of his mouth. His eyes glared. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Temari stood in front of him. "This is the med-nin you gave me?" Gaara smirked. Sakura made a face. "Well, I did ask for a non-experienced one."

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN SEND ME BACK IN A PACKAGE! IM RIGHT HERE, SO STOP COMPLAINING!" Sakura screamed at him. Temari stared at her like she had just grown 6 arms. Gaara gave her the coldest glare he had ever given a woman. "Look, you pathetic little girl! It is an honor to be called by ME! So start respecting my name!" Gaara's face was growing paler and paler by the word. He cleared his throat.

"Now, I called you here to train the children here. They need some skill. Shikamaru-san, I called you here because when I left last time, you said you were appointed as an academe instructor. I am appointing you now as a instructor in jetsu techniques. You both will start tomorrow. Now, go I have a room waiting for you both. You will be sharing a room." Shikamaru huffed. Sakura was like a steaming kettle that was about to explode.

Gaara looked up from his desk.

"Why are you still here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE: **I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. Especially Gaara. Yes, I'm a girl.

"UHH! I can't BEILIVE he SAID that!" Sakura screamed, throwing her things on the bed. She didn't think she would have to go through his demon attitude AND his normal attitude. She had already had enough. His attitude toward women…HE WAS JUST LIKE SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru mumbled something about water and women and walked out the door. Suddenly, a vortex of sand formed on the other side of her bed. Sakura was so frustrated that she screamed louder than she should have.

"Shut up. Gaara-sama has a message for you." The figure that was speaking to her looked exactly like Gaara, but his body was formed of sand.

A note landed on her bed. Sakura opened it. It read,

_Zip you howling screamer. I can't concentrate. Baka. _

"UHHH!! I CAN'T BEILIVE HIM! BAKA?!?! HOW DARE HE??" The note crumbled to sand, and landed limply on the bed. Sakura glowered at it for about 2 minutes.

'**Raarr, Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!' **Inner Sakura teased her.

'Shut up, before I use my jetsu to demolish you.' Inner Sakura took the warning and shut up.

(AN: Umm, I know I hate this couple, but Im not making them a couple. I was listening to Everywhere by Michelle Branch when I wrote this, so please listen to it while reading this next part!)

"Sakura-san." Sakura froze. 'That voice…'

"Sakura-san" 'Sasuke-…kun?' Sakura turned around to face a very pale and serious face.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura threw her arms around him. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you and Naruto too much to stay with him. Orochimaru, I mean. I'm so glad to your face. Sakura-san, you must understand. I look at you as a sister I didn't take the most important advise from. I feel like an idiot for going to Orochimaru. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you two for another second. He's dead. All of them are. The whole Sound tribe. I killed them. I couldn't let them hurt Kohona again. I didn't think I could do it, but I thought of my friends and.."

His voice trailed off in his thoughts. They were still holding each other tightly.  
"I'm glad you came back. You did the right thing. I think of you as a brother baka enough to not listen to me."

"Sakura, you must understand. The Sand is holding me here. They wont let me leave. Gaara-sama has me under tight watch. Im talking into your hair so they can't see what I say. As soon as our done your mission, head straight back to Kohona and tell the new Hokage to take me. Please."

Gaara squinted his eyes at the orb. 'What is he saying to her…?' He got a particle of sand and sent it done to where they were.

"…your mission, head straight back to Kohona and tell the new Hokage to take me. Please."

Ha, that freak. Thinking he can get into Pinks head. If he can, she's weaker than I thought.

"Ok, I promise I'll get you out of here."

Gaara smirked. 'Not while I'm KazeKage…'

Gaara didn't like the sight of how they were holding each other. He grinded his teeth together. What is this feeling?

'**Jealous much?' **Asked Shukaku, Gaara's inner demon.

Gaara smirked. 'Is this the feeling of Jealousy?'

'**Haha, yes. I know it very well. When you kill someone and forget about my blood-lust.' **Gaara and Shukaku got along fine now. Gaara is able to control him now, unlike before, when Gaara was completely insane. Naruto helped him. Gaara was glad to have such a friend, even if he would never admit it.

He looked back at the orb. They spilt apart, and Sasuke walked down the hall and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura held her hand close to her heart. "I'm glad you're OK…"

She smiled and walked into the room. Gaara sighed and the orb went clear. 'I'll have to take care of Uchiha…'

AN (-) Oie, I need ideas here!!!! HELP! NOW press that pretty purple button before I jump threw the screen and do it for you….

**Lain**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE: **I don't own Naruto. I don't know who does…whoever they are, their lucky as heck….

Gaara sat on the roof, letting the wind caress threw his hair gently. This is his favorite spot to be. There's no one around to give him papers to sign or stamp. Why can't they just all get buried in sand and let the mineral impact in their throat as they slowly die. Gaara smirked. He isn't that lucky. His head shot up.

"Shoot!" said a girly voice.

Sakura stood on the roof of the Inn she was staying. Her hand was grasping the section between her elbow and wrist. She held her arm downward, and was breathing hard. She mumbled something.

"Katon!…kat…" She fainted and fell. Her body made a loud boom against the steel covering the roof. Her body slid limply down the roof.

'**Act fast!' **Shukaku screamed in his head.

"I KNOW!" Gaara screamed aloud. Instead of using the sand, he jumped down from his spot and let his feet slid down the roof, jumping off when he reached the rain gutters. He zigzagged down the tight ally-way, landed on the ground and looked up. Sakura landed on his body, she was heavier then he expected.

"Arg…" He used all his effort to push him off of her. She was too thin to be this heavy… He figured it out quickly.

"Weights." He made a rip down her dress and cut her shirt with his sand. Under her shirt lay a stack of weights similar to those of Lee's back in the exams. They were tied around her stomach and back.

"She pushes herself to-" his thoughts were cut off by a loud scream coming from Sakuras once unconscious body.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at his face. He grabbed her wrists.

"Calm down!" he sneered. That's all he could get out. Sakura struggled under his weight. "GET OFF ME!" This brought many unwanted eyes to the two. They were in an odd position. Gaara glared at them and put a wall of sand around them so no one could see how he was failing to get her under control.

"WOMAN, GET YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL!!! It's me, Gaara. I'm trying to help you. You would be dead if I wasn't here! Stop moving!"

Sakura gave in from exhaustion and breathed heavily. She looked up at his face. She screamed again. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S IT!" Gaara yelled, making hand signs. Well he tried to; it was hard when she was pounding at him. He put a sleeping jetsu on her and released the wall. He started panting heavily, and leaned against the wall. He swallowed hard and looked at the Pink haired girl on the ground. Her wrists were red from where he held her and she had tears falling down her face.

'This doesn't look good for either of us.' Gaara thought deeply. He used his sand vortex to transport her to his room, and placed her on his bed. "Better then the beds at the Inn. It might be a little sandy." He told her, although she was sleeping. He smirked at her and examined her body. Other then her wrists, he hadn't done any damage to her. Her hands were burnt from her trying to create the jetsu she was doing. He took off the rest of the weights and placed them on his corner table. Ripping everything else off her body other then her under clothes, he got a big tee shirt and a pair of Temari's soft pants and put them on his bedpost next to her.

He looked at her again. "I'm sorry about that."

He walked over to his large chair and sat in it, staring at her for the rest of the night.

'**Aren't we being a little over protective?' **Shukaku prodded in his head.

'No, I like the feeling I have when I'm around her. Other then annoyance.'

With this, Shukaku laughed and didn't speak again.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE: **I'm running out of witty disclaimer notices. Hm…here is a classic. Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you…I think. If you do, Hello.

Sakura sat up in here bed. It was surprisingly comfortable for a Inn bed. She sleepily opened her eyes to look right into Gaara's. She screamed.

"Oh, I just got over the head ache you gave me last night. Be quiet." He said clutching his ears. Sakura closed her mouth and thought. 'Last night..?'

She screamed again. 'OH MY GOSH! What were you thinking down there?!" She said, thinking he was trying to hurt her.

Gaara turned around to face her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was sitting on the roof and the next thing I know, your falling down the roof next to me. I saved you, you freaked out, I had to put a sleeping jetsu on you. Oh, and sorry about your wrists." Sakura looked at her wrists. They were bruised slightly.

"It didn't help to get you under control. You need to know your own strength. You would have killed me if I hadn't had sand to protect me from you outrageously strengthened blows."

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled. She got up and walked over to the mirror. Another scream. "GEEZ WOMAN! There's a pair of clothes on the bed post for you!" She had them on in a matter of seconds. She looked at the ground, then at her wrists. She gathered her courage and ran up to Gaara, throwing her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shirt.

"Thank you for saving me." Gaara took a few steps back. He had no idea how to react. This was his first hug in a long time. Actually, ever. Her embrace was warm and insuring. He did what most normal people would do, and hugged her back. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time, the most relaxed state he had ever been in.

"GAARA-SAMA!" Temari's voice yelled. It was closing in on his room. She burst threw the door.

"I HEARD SOME ONE SCREAM AND-" she stopped to catch her breath, looking at Sakura and Gaara. "Oh…you scared me…" she mumbled walking out the door. Gaara glared after her and Sakura let out a giggle.

He looked down at her. Her eyes looked like crystals with a vast forest behind them. (AN (-) YES!! THAT GREEN!!!)

Sakura looked into Gaara's soft jade eyes.

Her face was growing red as she quickly spun around, her hair fanning over her face. "Sorry…." She mumbled.

"It's fine." Gaara said shakily, picking up his gourd and wrapping it around his back. "It felt good." Sakura was shocked by this, and turned to stare into cold and lonely eyes. Instead, she turned to look into soft and affectionate eyes.

With that, he was gone into his vortex of sand, leaving Sakura's heart fluttering after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer notice----**w/e. I do not own this thing…Naruto I mean…

Gaara shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'What I would do for sake right about now…' He recalled his thoughts. He probably left Sakura fuming. Knowing her attitude. He smirked.

What he didn't know was he was completely wrong.

Sakura had been sitting on _his _bed for the past 3 hours, breathing in _his_ sent of sand and wildness. _He _made her feel different. Not the way she had felt about Sasuke before. She was just another fan of Sasuke. An obsessed, annoying brat that clung to his side. She wasn't that anymore. Gaara changed that. The way she felt in those last few seconds….it was invigorating. Beautiful, warm, _secure. _She could have burst from emotions if it were possible.

She had an excitement spasm. She held clenched wrists up to her cheeks and she had butterflies in her stomach. "What am I doing…1 year ago, he tried to kill me. How old was I? 14." I was annoying. Anyone would try too. She sighed, and realized how much her back hurt. 'I guess I'll go to his office.'

She ran out of the room and down the hall into his office. She burst threw the door, and ran to his desk, folding her arms on the wood and laying her head down.

"Hello." She said happily. She panted heavily and looked up to him. He was looking down at her then choked on his drink. He cleared his throat, and started laughing chaotically. She pouted.

"Whats so funny?" She walked up to the window, seeing her reflection and saw a big mess. The clothes given to her were much too large, she had a major case of bed head, and she still had marks in her face from where she laid her head. She fixed her hair easily. She looked ok after that. She turned to Gaara again.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." He let out a few more chuckles, and then turned back to his paper work.

"It was." He said. She could hear the smirk in his voice. The next thing he knew, he was being tackled onto the hard floor. Sakura moved to fast, and before he could react, he had all of his limbs pinned to the floor, by her weight.

"Take it back." She demanded. He sneered at her angered face. "Make me."

He stuck his tounge out at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? And what will make you take it back?" Gaara thought about this.

"Nothing. Why should I even consider?" She made a face and got up off him. She fixed her recently messed up hair. "You're the one who choose the clothes." He got up slowly and walked out onto his pavilion. He gazed out to the desert. Sakura walked up from behind. "It's beautiful, all these endless dunes of sand." Gaara looked at her curiously. "You like sand?"

"A little. It can be uncomfortable and itchy sometimes, but it's so smooth. The way it runs threw your fingers when you try to hold onto it. Like it's not meant to be held on to at all. Just there. Free."

"**She has a way with words, Gaara-sama." **Shukaku said in his head.

'Yeah, I noticed.' He gazed into her face. He would be looking into her eyes, but they were closed. She held her hand outward. She started humming.

Gaara made up his mind and used his sand to create a small glass bottle.

(AN!! Umm, glass is made of sand so I decided to make him be able to do that….) He filled it with loose sand and put a tiny cork on it. He floated it above her hand and let it fall onto her palm. "There."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She picked up the tiny bottle and looked at it. It had a small description on it.

'Desert rose'

Sakura clutched her hands around it and held it close to her heart. She felt protected. "It'll help me find you if your ever in danger." Gaara said looking sideways.

"**Or to stalk her" **Shukaku said, laughing hysterically. Gaara couldn't help but laugh in his mind at the crazy demon.

'We'll leave that out.' Gaara thought to his pet jokingly. He felt warmth on his hands.

"Well then, I'll make sure I'm get into trouble a lot." Sakura said. She was holding one of his hands. She brought it up to her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned her head forward. Their foreheads and noses were touching. They let each others bodies nestle close to one another. They stood there, in the most relaxed position either of them had ever experienced with another person.

Sasuke watched in horror as they help each other close. He grinded his teeth. "Gaara-sama. If you hurt her…" He didn't like how this may turn out. Gaara could really hurt her. If that demon is released…. He looked up at them again. His breathing stopped. Staring into each other's eyes, they leaned in.  
"Don't do it, Sakura." Sasuke said frantically. Their lips met, and that was it. Sasuke didn't bother to look back when he turned around. He knew what they were doing. More kissing, more fumbling around after one another's grasp. Nothing serious. He still didn't like it. If he dare hurt her, Naruto will do more damage to him then I will. Don't hurt her. Even though Naruto and Gaara were close friends, Naruto would do anything to protect the people close to him. Sasuke grimaced at the thought of what Naruto may do. 'I come back, and find a mess.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer notice: **… nope.

Gaara ran his hand up her back and through her hair. He felt her tremble beside him. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He had never loved someone like this before. He forgot about it. Right now, he wanted nothing on his mind but this pink haired beauty.

Sakura was enjoying this. She saw Sasuke out of the corner of he eye earlier, but she could really care less. Right now, all she could think about was her redheaded prince of the sand.

By this time, people were starting to gather and stare at the two. Gaara was the first to notice, so he used his sand to create a higher shield around them, still low enough to see the whole desert and the sun begging to set.

After about 5 minutes, they went to break apart for a breath and to cool off but they found it impossible to let go of each other. It was starting to get colder.  
Gaara transported them to his room, and they broke apart there. Sakura plopped on the bed. She let out a giggle. Gaara looked at her cynically. "What?" he asked cautiously. She got on her side and patted the bed. "Lets go to bed early."

"It's too early to sleep." He said yawning. She raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Ok, Mister yawn-while-saying-its-to-early-to-sleep!" Gaara glared at her and sat on the bed, leaning back against his pillow. He blew out the candles on his nightstand.

"Good night." He mumbled turning away from her. Sakuras jaw dropped. 'Is he serious?' she thought.

"**It looks like it to me, he's BAKA!" **Inner Sakura screamed, throwing up a fist.

"**Oie, retard, what _are _you doing?" **Shukaku asked Gaara.

'Sleeping.' Gaara said in a DUH! WHAT DO YOU THINK! Voice.

"**Baka…." **Shukaku sneered.

'Fine,' Gaara complained back. He turned around to meet her face. She made a face at him and turned around. Gaara just stared at her. He snaked his arm around her waist and almost instantly fell asleep.

Sakura woke with an arm around her waist and another one around her shoulders. Gaara slept very quietly next to her. He didn't even move. She carefully pried his arms off her and got up. She would make breakfast, but she was in a KazeKage's…place thingy. She didn't know what it was called. Where he lived.

Hn.

The servants probably were making something. 'God…' Sakura thought. 'I don't know the first thing about this place.' She scolded herself for being so naïve.

She walk to the nightstand, and fixed up her hair. She touched the tiny bottle at her chest. She wanted to go shopping.

OOOooooo what happens at the market???

Lain


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Notice: **… still, nope.

AH! This part was inspired by the song Everything by Lifehouse.

Gaara woke with a note in his hand.

_Gaara-kun, I'm shopping at the market. I'll be back when I'm done. _

Desert Rose 

Gaara looked at the letter. He read it over and over again, wishing she would just appear next to him, hands loaded with bags. Gaara softly smiled. 'What will happen now?'

If only he knew.

Sakura walked/skipped to the market. 'I wonder what to get Gaara-kun.' Sakura thought. She stopped dead in her tracks (Ohh the suspense!! WHAT HAPPENS AT THE MARKET?!!) She slowly turned her head to a small cage sitting on a counter top. A wide-eyed raccoon sat in the cage, staring up at her. He gave her the ?What are you going to do with me? Look. She smiled widely.

"GAARA-KUN!" Gaara's head shot up. A loud bang was created when a small metal cage was slammed on his desk. An extremely scarred looking raccoon was sitting in it. "It's for you! It reminded me of Shukaku."

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **Shukaku roared in laughter.

Gaara looked up at her. 'What was I thinking?' He thought in the most desperate way.

OIE! Im REALLY srry It's shorter than normal. Im havin a few issues so BEAR WITH ME!!

LAIN


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Notice- **Nope, still don't own it…

"LETS NAME IT SHUKA!" Sakura squealed happily.

"Do what ever you want with it. Call it what ever you want, I really don't care at all." Gaara said, glaring at the small creature.

Sakura pouted at him and whipped her head away. "Fine." She said. She opened the cage door and let the raccoon out. It ran out of the cage, all over the room. Gaara threw his hands in defense and glared at the small creature running around the room.

(a/n im havin funn with this!!)

Gaara grabbed the raccoon and transported to the nearest forest, which was VERY far. He set the innocent creature down and watched jump in a creek playfully. Gaara half-smiled and transported back to his office. He glared at Sakura. Well, he went to, but she wasn't there. A note was floating in mid-air. He grabbed it and read it.

Um, I'm goin to go get a shower. Then im gonna take a nap after that. Work hard, my Panda-kun.

Gaara looked at the second note he recived today.

'Is she avoiding me? I knew I shouldn't have got involved in a relationship. All they will do is run from me.' He glared at the note, and ripped it to pieces with his sand. 'Yashamaru, you did the same thing. I hate you for it now. Do I hate Sakura now?'

'Yes, don't trust anybody,' said an all too familiar voice in his head. 'Mother?'

'Gaara, remember what I told you? Only love yourself, only fight for yourself. Kill all others meaningless to you. Kill all others.'

Shukaku had had enough of this.

'**Gaara, listen to me. Don't listen to her. Stay in love, Do you want all those killings again? How you killed all those people. I learned too. Don't hurt anyone else (MAJOR OOCNESS!).' **Shukaku begged.

Gaara held his head, listening to the good side and bad side arguing.

"Yes, I exist only for the killings of others."

'**GAARA, NO! REMEMBER WHAT NARUTO SAID! REMEMBER HOW YOU CHANGED! REMEBER THAT HELL?! THAT LONLINESS?!' **

Gaara shut him out, locked him in a cage in the back of his mind.

'What now, Gaara?' said his 'mother'.

"Blood."

Sakura hummed happily in the shower. "I wonder if Gaara-kun is planning anything special tonight. I hope so. I want to go to a special restaurant, and then have dess-" Sakura was cut-off by Temari screaming.

"GAARA-SAMA, NO!" There was a loud bang and a slashing sounds. Sakura poked her head out off the shower curtain and looked towards the door. Low and heavy footsteps were making her way towards the door. The window behind her shattered and Sasuke jumped in.

"Sakura, we have to go, something's wrong with Gaara." Sakura looked towards the door again and saw sand seeping in threw the bottom creak. Sakura grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, letting Sasuke escort her to the rooftop.

She heard the shower head break-off and saw sand slithering out from all corners of the window. "Whats wrong with him, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked desperately. Sasuke gave her a worried look. He looked away.

"Remember what he was like during the exams?" Sakura nodded, preparing for the worst.

"He's like that…only a lot worse. Worse then he's ever been." Sakura remembered Temari's scream. She tightened her towel, whipped away a few tears, and jumped down to the kitchen window. Temari laid there, with blood surrounding her.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" said Gaara's screaming voice.

Sasuke looked at her frantically. "Hurry, help me!" said a voice from behind the refrigerator. "Shikamaru-san!" Sakura whispered. He squeezed out from behind, grabbed Temari, and picked her up bridal-style. Tears brimmed his eyes.

"C'mon, we have to get her to the hospital." Shikamaru let out. "I'll stay here and try to calm Gaara-kun." Sakura said looking up the stairs. Sasuke didn't interfere, he knew what she was capable of. They disappeared, and Sakura walked calmly to the steps. She quietly crept up stairs and slipped into his bedroom. She laid under the covers and put a small sleeping jetsu on her, so if he slammed the door open she would look asleep at first, then wake up. Sakura let darkness cover her eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OIE!! Whats ganna happin ppl??!!

YOU TELL ME!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer notice- **Stooop bugging me about this. I still don't own it….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara clutched his head in agony. 'All these head-aches went away after I met Naruto.' Gaara thought walking into him room silently, careful not to wake Sakura. 'I want her to wake-up in pain.' Gaara said with a huge smirk on his face. Sakura moaned and turned around, opening her eyes. 'Crap…' Gaara thought.

Sakura blinked a few times, then jumped out of bed. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, knocking him over completely.

"PANDA-KUN! I'm sooo glad you came to join me during my mid-day nap. After you left with Shuka, I wanted to follow, but I haven't learned how transport yet…and you left sand EVERYWHERE! I felt so dirty; I just had to get a shower. I almost fell asleep in the shower, and I was hoping you would come." She kissed him on the lips and dragged him up, pushing him on the bed.

'What is she doing? She was just trying to avoid me and now she cant keep her hands off me?'

"**BAKA! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" **Shukaku screamed from his imprisonment.

Gaara's eyes widened. 'So, it wasn't hate…' Gaara 'mother' had enough. 'I guess I'll take over from here.'

'**NO!' **Shukaku screamed. Gaara yelled and held his head. They were hurting him. His head was throbbing. He blacked out.

The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming his name.

'I'm sorry…' he thought, desperate to get it out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura had her head on the hospital bed as she slept. She twitched awake. Gaara was having another convulsion. "Shoot!" Sakura yelled.

"Gaara, sweetie, calm down. Shhh…it's ok…" she stroked his love tattoo. He reduced down to trembling. She climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She remembered what the doctor said.

FLASHBACK 

"_Technically, he's 100 stable. He's having inner conflicts with himself. It's impossible to predicted when he will waken. As long as he needs." _

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura felt a tear slide down her face. "Please wake-up soon, Gaara-kun."

Gaara could hear her; he could feel her warm body against his own. 'I'm trying so hard to open my eyes, but they won't let me. To even speak is impossible.' He tried to raise his hand to her face, but that was also not possible. 'I'm wasting my time here.' Gaara thought angrily. He could still feel them fighting. Shukaku and his 'Mother'. Shukaku was winning. His insane strength was pulling off. He felt a snap go off in his head. Gaara shot-up, gasping for air in the hospital room. He was wheezing.

Sakura fell off the bed, something pushed her off. She looked up to see Gaara gasping and choking. "Win-dow-!" he spat. Sakura ran to the window and threw it open. She ran back to Gaara and rubbed his back. "It's ok! Just breath!" He squeezed his eyes shut at the bright sunlight.

"**Sorry about that, it was kinda brutal, the way our fight ended." **Shukaku said.

'Gee, thanks. You left me without any air in my lungs.'

Sakura looked at Gaara, who was now breathing heavily and clean. She squealed and threw her body against his, squeezing him very hard. "I'm sooo glad you're ok!" she sobbed into is shirt. Gaara gave a small smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I promise u guys, one of these WILL be long!!!!!!

Actually…ok ill let u decide. Would u like long and slow-progressing ones or short frequent ones???

Lain


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer notice: **I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto…or the song(s) I use in this…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Sabacu no Gaara….' Uchiha Itachi thought, tracing the cloud lining of his Akatsuki robe with a slim finger.

(OOOhhh yess here comes Itachi!)

Gaara sneezed in the hospital bed. "Someone's thinking about you, Gaara-kun." Gaara glared at her cockiness.

Hold on to me, never let me go… 

He was in a hospital, after all. Sakura looked up and giggled. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

'What was this-?'

"GAARA-SAN!" Naruto Uzamaki's voice screamed throughout the halls of the hospital. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked threw a glass window too see Naruto pushing his face against the glass. He smirked.

"Naruto," Gaara growled. Naruto grinned wildly and stepped in with a closely fallowed certain Huuygan(sp.? EK!) Heir.

Sakura squealed and ran over to Hinata, yet another friend.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." Hinata said sheepishly.

"Hinata-san! I'm so glad you're here!" Hinata looked at Gaara, and almost fainted.

"G-gomen, KazeKage-sama." She turned to Sakura. "Arigato, Sakura-san. It's good to see you too." Hinata smiled sweetly.

BANG!

Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto all looked at the window. A black ponytail was being squished against the glass. Gaara widened his eyes when he saw his sister, Temari pushing her lips against the owner of the hairstyle.

Apparently, Temari felt the cold yet hot stare against her, and looked in the hospital room. Gaara sat in the bed. Undoubtedly, he saw them, and now, Shikamaru had to run for his life. Temari laughed nervously as Gaara just glared. "Heh-heh."

Temari walked innocently into the hospital room. "Gaara, I can't help it." Gaara just looked at her. "I just love him. Please don't hur-,"

"It's OK, Temari. I understand." He looked at Sakura. "I understand…completely." Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru (who was hiding at the door) stared in disbelief.

"Wow." Naruto said. Sakura smiled. Temari yelped, and ran out the room, dragging Shikamaru behind her. Gaara couldn't help but smirk at them. At least they didn't hide it. "Umm…." Piped up a small and shy voice. Hinata was blushing furiously. "Gaara-sama, why did you let them go?" Hinata asked, suspecting the obvious. The Huuygan clan was most certainly ingenious.

"I'm in love with Sakura-san. I know what she feels." Gaara said automatically.

"Way to put your foot in you mouth…" Shukaku muttered. 

'_Shut up….'_

Naruto was taken back at this comment. "You-wh-WHAT?!" Gaara sighed.

"I am in love with Sakura-san. And she loves me too." Sakura blushed. Gaara smiled softly. She held his hand; he squeezed it. Hinata smiled warmly.

Gaara was released from the hospital the next day. Days in Suna may be blazing hot, but nights were freezing. Sakura was shivering and rubbing her arms.

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay…._

"Need some warming up?"

Cause I needed, I need to hear you say… 

"Yes, thank you."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her. "I know…it's cold at night. I can't exactly help it." He hesitated. "Unless you want me to send some sand up to the heavens to threaten the weather god…"

Sakura laughed very hard at this comment. "I'd rather you live." She said warmly, making his skin crawl and tingle.

_That I love you, I've loved you all along…_

Naruto and Hinata were well ahead of them, racing and laughing. Sakura was glad that he was very happy now.

Sasuke grimaced. 'What a disgusting sight. The way he was holding her, he doesn't even love her, did he? It would be very…OOC for Gaara to love. I don't get it. Wait. I don't get him or…Love? Have I ever really LOVED anyone, other then my family? I love Naruto. I love Sakura-san. But…all that's not the kind of love that was…enormously effective. It's not being _in _love with someone. That's just _loving_ someone. (A/N I NEED SOMEONE FOR SASUKE TO BE IN LOVE WITH!! PLEASE! No boys. That's disgusting, get mature and don't even suggest it.)'

Naruto froze in the spot. "SASUKE!"

Gaara shot his head up. "SHOOT!"

"SASUKE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"SAKURA, GRAB NARUTO!"

"SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms in Sakuras strong grasp.

"Hello, Naruto. It's been a while."

"SAUKEEE!!" Gaara knocked Naruto out. Hinata started crying.

"FOOL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU EXPOSED YOURSELF TO THE WHOLE VILLAGE!" Gaara screamed, whipping around to face Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun…" Sakura said, trying to calm him.

"Sakura, shut-up. Stay OUT OF THIS!" Gaara was really mad. REALLY MAD.

Sasuke smirked. Gaara fumbled back and started laughing. He bent down, holding his stomach. He couldn't stop laughing.

Sakura stared at him. She shot a very evil glare at Sasuke. "LEAVE!" She screamed, pointing into another direction, easily supporting Narutos' weight on her back. Hinata was still sobbing in a corner, and Gaara was on the ground, still laughing hysterically.

Sasuke vanished.

"Hinata-san. Please take Naruto," She said gently. Hinata nodded, got up and whipped her face off. She took Naruto, and laid him on the ground.

Sakura rushed to Gaara's side. "Sakura-it's a –poison-he used-HAHA-a technique-," Sakura made a hand seal. 'RELEASE!" Gaara stopped laughing, and gasped for air, wheezing, for the second time in 2 days.

"**What is it with you and your lungs..?" **Shukaku pondered.

Sakura looked up after Sasuke. He was gone of course. "That wasn't him." Gaara looked up from his bent-over state. "What?"

Sakura said it again.

"That wasn't Sasuke."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer Notice- **NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura sat on the couch at the KazeKage's home.

-ponder…-

'I know that wasn't Sasuke…but than, who was it?' She felt a creak and surge under her.

'What…?'

"OH-OO-AHH!" The couch snapped once, then again, going down under Sakura. Sakura sat on the now-broken couch, completely dumb-founded. 'I'm not _seriously THAT _heavy…'

"SAKURA!" Gaara practically scream, running half way down the stairs leaning against the railing. His eyes were racing with concern. "Daijoubou?!" He asked with all the concern he could. He tripped down the steps and ran to her, caressing her face. She was still a little out of it.

"U-uh.." she replied. He sweatdropped. "Um…Sakura? World to Sakura…?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oy."

"…"

"Oy…" his voice was getting louder.

"…"

"OY!"

"WHAT??"

"Are you…okay?" he asked oddly. "Yes." She replied to him.

"Ugh."

"What?"

"You…" he said, walking off. Sakura pouted. 'But…seriously…I'm not REALLY that heavy…'

"Oy."

"….."

"Sakura."

"…"

-Sigh-

Gaara walked out the door. He was heading straight to a certain special place. The jewelry store. The jeweler turned around.

"K-Konichua-Kazekage-sama." Gaara glared at the jeweler. "I need you to make a special right for me."

"What kind of ring?"

"An-," Gaara hesitated. "An engagement ring." The jewelers eyes widened.

"Yes sir! Please, show me how you want it to look." Gaara used his sand to form a ring to his liking. He pointed to certain parts of it. "I want those jewel's pink." The right was supposed to be white gold. It was a band, and tiny sakura-petals surrounded the whole thing. They were diamonds. The top-center had a pale pink diamond shaped in a small sphere. Gaara adored it.

The jeweler gave a small smile and copied it on a piece of paper.

"Thank you. I will be honored to make the KazeKage a ring." With a small bow, he bravely shewed Gaara out and closed the shop. Gaara concluded that he wanted to get to work right away.

Gaara went back to the Jeweler after doing mounds of paperwork at the office. The old man handed Gaara a velvet black box. Gaara opened it, and was utterly speechless. The ring was a lot better than what he had imagined it to be. It actually looked like he turned the petals into diamonds, shrunk them, and stuck them in the ring. The dimensions were perfect.

Gaara looked at the man. He was old, and apparently didn't get any money. Gaara was feeling really good now, so he gave the old man all the money he had on him. And he had a lot on him. The old man thanked him.

Gaara left with a grin on his face.

Sakura sat pathetically in the wooden chair. It crashed under her. (a/n no, im jk. That would be funny.) She stared at the food in front of her. 'Eww…Kankuro cooked.' She felt sand whipping around her face all of the sudden.

"You're coming with me." A strong hand wrapped around her waist and she vanished.

Sakura appeared in a room made of glass. The walls, floor, ceiling... Everything was glass. Under her feet, lights shown. She looked up. Roses. They were everywhere. "Like it?"

"Yes."

Gaara stood in front of her. "Here." He tossed her a box. She caught it and opened it. The moment she saw it, she let go of the box as it snapped shut. Gaara's sand caught it, and held it up to here properly. Gaara stood there with his arms folded, smirking. The box opened, and Sakura gasped the ring was beautiful.

"Put it on."

"Aren't you going to kneel?"

Gaara gave her the in-your-dreams look. Of course.

"Not a chance."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer Notice:** Good-bye, horrible story!

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In thee end, Gaara and Sakura got married, had a few kids, and lived happy. They were kidnapped a few times. Ya know….Oh and the deal with Itachi? Forget bout him. Im sick of this story. Sasuke married….um who ever u wanted him to. Hinata and Naruto of course, and Shika and Tema. Thanx for helping!


End file.
